


Unexpected Side Effects

by Welfycat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welfycat/pseuds/Welfycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes being sprayed in the face by an alien plant isn't as bad as it first seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Side Effects

**Author's Note:**

> Written for March Kink Bingo Mini-Challenge; Prompts: uniforms/military fetish & drugs/aphrodisiacs.  
> Content Notes: Enthusiastic consent while under the influence of alien "sex pollen".

The sound of David's laugh, high pitched and bordering on hysterical, startled Evan off of the infirmary bed and onto his feet. He walked the three steps in to where David was sitting cross-legged on another bed, David's eyes wide and bright and a huge grin on his face.

"What's so funny?" Evan asked, pressing his hands on the edge of the bed and leaning forward a little bit.

They had been on an exploratory mission on P3X-891 and David had been leaning down to examine a flower - a huge, bright purple flower with long green stalks peering out of the middle - when it had blasted him in the face with some kind of pollen. Evan's heart had nearly stopped when David had dropped to the ground, his hands pressing tight over his face as he lay nearly completely still. It would have been pretty ironically horrific, Evan thought, if David managed to die from some kind of allergic reaction to an alien plant. But, fortunately, David had come around pretty quick. Less fortunately, they all quickly realized that David wasn't quite acting like himself, and they hurried back to the 'gate as quickly as they could manage in David's less than cooperative condition.

"Nothing," David said. He managed to make an approximation of a serious expression before breaking out into a grin and laughing again. David brought both of his hands up over his mouth to muffle the sound, but it was obvious that he was still laughing.

Evan blinked a little as David stretched his long torso out so that his head was resting down on his knee and his elbows were flopped out on the bed with his other knee sticking up in the air. He always forgot how flexible and bendy his partner and teammate was until he saw it for himself, and usually by that point he was busy appreciating other things about David. Amused, and still a little concerned, Evan discreetly ran his fingers through David's hair, smiling as David twisted his head around to look up at him. One of David's hands slipped far enough away from his face that Evan could see that he was still grinning, and that his eyes were dark and unfocused.

"Well, I don't see anything particularly alarming in either of your blood work," Doctor Keller said as she entered the curtained off area, looking down at her computer tablet.

Evan carefully pulled his hand away from David and gave him a nudge to sit back up. David ignored the nudge entirely and instead reached up so that he was tracing along the edges of the patch on Evan's uniform. Ignoring David's hands, Evan turned his attention back to the doctor.

"Major, you're cleared to go. I'd like to keep Dr. Parrish here for observation though," Keller looked up and frowned as she saw David's position. "He can't be comfortable like that."

Evan shrugged. "He seems pretty happy." Actually, Evan thought that David seemed really happy, but he wasn't about to point that out. "Look, Doc. You've got a full room here and if his blood work is clear, there really isn't any reason to keep him here."

"I can't just let him go. I doubt he even knows where his quarters are, let alone how to get there," Keller said.

By the way Keller twisted her head back to the rest of the infirmary, Evan knew that he was right, and that she and her nurses already had a full plate for the evening without having David there as well. "I'll take care of him. If he shows any signs of getting worse or disoriented, or any kind of respiratory distress, I'll bring him right back here or call a medical emergency over the comm."

David started laughing again and reached to where Evan was wearing his earpiece for the radio.

"He's my team, Doc." Evan said, giving her the last little nudge required as he gently captured David's hand and returned it to David's side.

Keller nodded reluctantly. "Alright, but keep an eye on him, and call me-"

"As soon as anything changes. I will," Evan promised.

Keller looked like she was about to say something else, but a nurse came in and talked quietly and quickly to her before hurrying away. She gave them one last nod before rushing after the nurse.

"Well, look at that. We're free. Aren't you lucky you have me to get you out of situations like this?" Evan asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Lucky," David agreed. He reached up again and grabbed onto the collar of Evan's jacket and pulled him down for a messy and misplaced kiss.

It took Evan a minute, but he managed to get David situated, on his feet, and ready to go down to the mess hall.

*****

By the time they made it back to David's quarters, which they'd been sharing for the larger part for the past five months, David was a little more calm and coherent, though he still had the propensity to giggle madly every now and then.

Evan dropped down on their bed, more tired than he could really account for, ready to just lean back and half watch as David bounded around the room until he managed to wear himself out. He reached down, about to untie his boots when David appeared at his side and pushed away Evan's hands with a little more force than necessary. "What?" Evan asked with a bit of a chuckle.

"Leave them on. I like them," David said, dropping down to his knees in front of Evan and pressing his face against Evan's knee.

"You like my boots?" Evan asked skeptically. David had said stranger things, most of them in the past four hours, but that didn't make this statement make any more sense.

"Yep," David agreed, bending his body down so that he was nuzzling his cheek against the laces. "But they're not the best part."

Evan raised his eyebrow. Despite his reservations, his body was finding the fact that David was pressing himself against him to be quite interesting, and Evan couldn't quite disagree. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," David poked his head up again, pausing on his way to rub his temple against the inside of Evan's knee. He reached up and traced over the patch on Evan's jacket again and then found the zipper at Evan's throat. "The jacket is nice, how it fits on your shoulders, the way you unzip it and your tac vest and let them hang open when it gets too hot. The way you always zip it back up before we go back through the 'gate because you know Colonel Sheppard or Colonel Carter will be there, watching you."

Evan breathed out as David undid the zipper so that his jacket was hanging open just in the way that he'd described. "David, I don't think-"

"But that's not the best part either," David continued, moving in between Evan's legs and pressing his mouth against Evan's neck and kissing and sucking insistently before gently plucking the earpiece from Evan's ear and tossing it aside.

Evan licked his own lips and tried to think of the words that had just been there. David leaned up and licked at Evan's lips before kissing him, his hands roaming down Evan's shoulders. Evan blinked hard when David released him, feeling just a little bit dazed and wondering if he had gotten exposed to more of the pollen than he'd previously thought.

"This is the best part," David said, leaning back as he rested one of his hands on Evan's right thigh.

Evan looked down, expecting David's hand to be a little further up and a little to the left, but instead found it resting on the straps of his empty thigh holster. "I'm not sure whether to be flattered or insulted," Evan said honestly.

David giggled again and sat back down on his knees, pressing his face up close to Evan's inner thigh. "Flattered, of course," David said as he ran one of his fingers in between the strap of the thigh holster and Evan's pants.

Biting down on his lower lip, Evan tried to scoot back on the bed, further away from David before he took things too far. Despite having been together for a little over half a year, Evan hadn't ever seen David act quite like this before, and wasn't really comfortable with the idea of taking advantage of David when it was obvious he wasn't entirely himself. David clamped down tight on Evan's leg, his grip stronger than Evan had imagined, and Evan stayed put.

"The best part is the way the straps pull against your pants, not a lot, but enough that it's so clear where your leg is, all the way up to here," David traced his fingers along where the top strap met Evan's upper inner thigh. He leaned forward and bit down between the straps, his mouth making Evan's pants wet.

Evan swallowed hard, staring down at David and wondering how much of this was the plant pollen talking and how much was David in there somewhere.

David leaned in and rested the side of his face against Evan's groin. "And the straps, they're tight enough that if you unbuttoned your pants and let them slide down, the straps would keep them up even though they'd sag down on the other leg. Everything would be showing." He stopped speaking and shuddered suddenly with a soft moan, his fingers digging into Evan's thigh. When the small convulsions stopped, David leaned in against Evan, resting his face on top of the straps of the thigh holster.

"David?" Evan asked, running his hands through David's hair and leaning down to look him in the eyes.

"Yeah?" David asked, sounding tired and more like himself than he had since the planet had sprayed him.

"Did you just," Evan paused as he tried to think of a polite way to ask, but failed entirely. "Come in your pants?" he finished.

David shifted on the floor and wrinkled his nose. "Yeah, I did." He got to his feet and shimmied out of his pants and boxers before climbing up onto the bed next to Evan, reaching out to pull Evan down with him.

Evan rolled his eyes a little as David flung his arm around his shoulders and cuddled up close, obviously already most of the way asleep. As carefully as possible, Evan finished untying and removing his boots and slipped out of his belt and the thigh holster that had been the cause of all the interest. After a moment he decided that there was no way he was getting out of his jacket without some significant shifting from David and just left it on. He kicked of his pants and managed to hook the blanket on the bottom of the bed with his foot and drag it up over both of them. Evan rested his forehead against the top of David's head and was asleep before he could even form a full thought about what had just happened.

*****

Evan woke to find David's full weight on him, and David wide awake and busily pushing up Evan's shirt to kiss and gently bite at Evan's chest. "Good morning?" he asked, wondering if David was still under the influence of the planet pollen and wondering how he was supposed to explain this side effect to Keller if he was.

"Morning," David popped up to give Evan a thorough kiss on the mouth before returning to slowly making his way down Evan's chest to his stomach.

Fingertips running along the inside of the waistband of his boxers prompted Evan to lean up and gently tip up David's chin. "You feeling more like yourself?"

David laughed softly, the laugh missing the near hysteria of the previous day. "Much better."

Evan relaxed as he realized that David's eyes were back to normal, and the little bit shy duck of David's head confirmed that he had his partner all the way back. "Carry on then." He leaned back against his pillow and let himself enjoy the sensations that were still slowly making their way around his hips.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" Evan asked suddenly, curiosity getting the better of him. Though, he supposed he should have first asked if David even remembered what he'd said last night.

David crawled up so that his chest was pressing against Evan's and their faces were only inches apart. "Every word. Want me to find your pants so you can wear your thigh holster?"

Evan laughed, unable to stop himself. "I think we can do without, just this once."

"If you insist," David replied, smiling. "Did you happen to get a sample of that plant?"

"Yeah, of course. In case we needed Keller to try and devise a cure from it or something. You were pretty out of it when we brought you back through the 'gate," Evan said, wondering why exactly David was asking at that particular moment.

David grinned. "Oh good. We've got to do this again sometime, only this time you're the one who gets a face full of pollen. And maybe not at full strength, though. We can try different doses."

Before Evan had a chance to respond, David had crawled back down Evan again and was busy tugging off Evan's boxers. Evan raised his hips helpfully and decided to wait until later to tell David that there was going to be no unauthorized testing of plants of any kind. Much later.


End file.
